tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Alright, I think I have figured out the confusion with the sizes given in the story. Looking back at previous chapters it appears that either by mistake or a weird mix-up in translation, the author sometimes uses the word "circumference" when I believe what he means is "area." These two words mean very different things when talking about the dimensions of a place, but this confusion explains a lot. For example, in chapter 64 when talking about the space inside of an Interspatial Ring it says: "It’s a storage ring with a space of over two hundred square meters in circumference." Even though it says "circumference" the unit of measure, "square meters," is not correct and is only used for areas. this also explains the recent confusion with the size of Glory City when Nie Li takes out the map for the people on the Heavenly Fate Plateau. Thousands of miles in area is much closer to what has previously been described then thousands of miles in circumference. Changes: *CharactersNew fan map (under construction, updated newer version 2) *Character Pages updated to chapter 196 ---- Welcome to the Tales of Demons and Gods Wikia This is a wiki for the Chinese light novel Tales of Demons and Gods (妖神记, Yaoshenji) by Mad Snail (发飙的蜗牛). The English translations are being done by Thyaeria Translations. (Announcements) (Index) Machine translations into English are being done by LNMTL. (Note: This wiki will still be updated along with the complete translations.) Manhua translations: Chapter 1 -7 (Batoto, No longer available) These were cleaned, redrawn, and typeset by Falcon92 with translations by Thyaeria. Manhua translations: Chapter 8 - ongoing (Read Manga Today) Rules *The information on this site is from the translated chapters and will be updated as new chapters are released. If you have not read up to the currently available translated chapter, then this site will contain spoilers. *This wiki does not host the translated chapters. Please support the translator by visiting their page! *Even if you have read ahead, do not add information from untranslated chapters. This wiki will only contain spoilers up to the last translated chapter. A walkthrough on how to hide spoiler text can be found here. *Images from the yet untranslated manhua chapters can be found on here. These images will be hidden until clicked on and will not go beyond events that have already been translated in the novel. A walkthrough explaining how to hide spoiler images can be found here. *You are welcome to add to the wiki, but please remember to cite where the new information came from. *All new pages should be included in the category "Index." *I am using the heading "Alternate Life" to list things that happened in the previous timeline. *Images are from the manhua adaption and could differ from the descriptions in the light novel. If there is a conflict with the manhua it should be clearly noted (Example: Xiao Ning'er's hair). The light novels "facts" will be considered to have more weight then the manhua. *If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me by leaving a message on my wikia user account: Sithkazar Synopsis from Thyaeria Killed by a Sage Emperor and reborn as his 13 year old self, Nie Li was given a second chance at life. A second chance to change everything, save his loved ones and his beloved city. He shall once again battle with the Sage Emperor to avenge his death. With the vast knowledge he accumulated in his previous life, he shall have a new starting point. Although he started as the weakest, without a doubt, he will climb the steps towards the strongest. Cultivating the strongest cultivation technique, wielding the strongest demon spirits, he shall reach the pinnacle of Martial Arts. Enmities of the past will be settled in this new lifetime. “Since I’m back, then in this lifetime, I shall become the King of Gods that dominates everything. Let everything else tremble beneath my feet!” __NOEDITSECTION__